The Girl No One Knew Lived
by Eliza742
Summary: This is the story of what it would be like to live as the unknown little sister of the Boy Who Lived. Rated T for mild CP. If you do not like, by all means do not read. I hope you enjoy this as it is my first fanfiction, EVER. Reviews are always welcome, but please keep criticism constructive.
1. INTRODUCTION

Eliza's Story *I own nothing Harry Potter, as it all belongs to individuals who are significantly better writers than I. The only thing that is mine is Eliza. This is the story of what it would be like to be the unknown little sister of the Boy Who Lived.

********* INTRODUCTION ***********

A flash of red, an awful piercing scream, and finally, nothing. This was the dream an eleven year old witch had been having every night for the past week. Sitting bolt upright the young girl opened her eyes to see her current guardian standing above her.

"Eliza?" asked Arthur Weasley cautiously, "Are you okay sweetie? You were screaming in your sleep again."

"Ah Papa Weasley, it was that nightmare again," replied Eliza catching her breath.

"It was only a dream," insisted Arthur, "I am here for you; it is all going to be okay. Try and get back to sleep before we wake up your brothers and sister. Tomorrow we are going to platform 9¾ and from there you will be on your way to Hogwarts." With that said Arthur left the room of the young girl he had begun to consider a daughter, closing the door gently behind him.


	2. BACKGROUND

********** BACKGROUND *************

Eliza had been found as in infant when her mother and father had been murdered. She was then adopted by a member of the Ministry of Magic. Despite her father's positon within the Ministry, Dave Scrimgeor was an evil man. From the time Eliza was old enough to walk he had her practicing magic. Her magical core was unusually strong for a child of her age but both knew that it would only grow stronger as she was forced, by her father, to train. By the time Eliza was six, she could rival most adults with her magical abilities. That was exactly what her father wanted. He was training her to be a weapon to be used against good. He made her into a weapon, but he forgot the most important rule of young girls; you can give them knowledge and power, but you cannot control how they use it. If it was up to Eliza's father, she would have been a pawn for the pleasure and use of one of the darkest wizards of all time, Lord Voldemort. However, despite her father's intentions, Eliza would never intentionally harm another human being. She had developed a strong moral compass during the frequent visits she paid to the Weasley's residence, The Burrow.

Dave Scrimgeor and Arthur Weasley both worked at the Ministry of Magic and Arthur and his wife, Molly, had six children of their own. The eldest was a son named Bill, next was Charlie, then was Percy, followed by the twins Fred and George, next was the youngest son Ron, and lastly was a daughter named Ginny, who was the first girl to be born in seven generations. From the time Eliza was very young Arthur had felt bad for her so he began inviting her over to play with Ginny, as they were both the same age. As the years progressed, Eliza spent more and more time at The Burrow, eventually becoming an honorary member of the Weasley family. Then with the mysterious death of her father a few weeks prior to her expected departure for Hogwarts, Eliza had been staying with the Weasleys full time.


	3. Chapter 1

********* CHAPTER 1 **********

Eliza was giddy as she rode in the Weasely's car to King's Cross Station. Today was the day that she would leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She could not wait to be sorted into a house and begin her education the way it was supposed to happen. With the addition of Ron's friend, Harry, the ride to King's Cross Station was eventful to say the least.

Once they arrived at the station, the children's luggage was loaded onto trollies and Arthur, Molly, the five Weasley children still attending Hogwarts, Harry, and Eliza all made their way to the barriers labeled nine and ten. By running directly at the barrier, they would be able to pass through to Platform 9¾ and board the Hogwarts Express. The twins, Fred and George, were the first to run through the barrier, followed by Percy. Next was Arthur, Molly, and Ginny. They had tried to convince Eliza to go with them but she had insisted that she wanted to go through with Ron and Harry. The last three students ran directly at the barrier but were shocked when they crashed into solid brick, sending their luggage flying in all directions.

"What do you kids think you are doing?" scolded one of the guards patrolling the concourse.

"Sorry Sir," said Eliza looking heartbreakingly sincere, "We lost control of the trolley".

The man looked as though he was unsure if the children in front of him were telling the truth but he decided to let it go and gave them a small shake of his head before walking off in the opposite direction, leaving the three startled children behind to collect their belongings and figure out what to do next. The trio had just finished collecting their items when the clock in the concourse chimed eleven o'clock. Ron's eyes grew round as saucers and he moaned, "The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock. We have missed it."

"Maybe we should go and wait by the car", suggested Harry.

"But what if Mama and Papa Weasley cannot get back?" argued Eliza. She always used her comfort names for the Weasley parents when she was upset.

"Well, we could fly the car and catch up with the train", Ron replied, "I mean we have to get to school don't we?"

Without another readily available choice, all three children quickly adopted Ron's plan and they soon had their luggage packed back into the car, and were on their way to Hogwarts. After a few close calls the trio could see Hogwarts Castle and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Their relief was short lived however, for at that exact moment the car began to sputter and shake. Before any of the kids could react, the car crashed into a huge tree on Hogwarts grounds. Ron had tried to stop the car with his wand, but had only managed to snap his wand in two. After what felt like forever, the car was knocked out of the tree, leaving all three children in a state of shock. Slowly the three of them made their way up the castle. By the time the children made it to the Entrance Hall they were chuckling to keep from crying.

Lady luck was not on their side however, because as the trio entered the hall they ran into none other than the cranky old caretaker, Mr. Filch.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble", moaned Mr. Filch maliciously.

As if their day could not get any worse the children were then startled by a deep silky voice behind them stating, "I will take it from here, Filch".


	4. Chapter 2

********* CHAPTER 2 **********

Harry and Ron blanched at the voice. Cautiously, all three children turned around to face an extremely livid Professor Severus Snape. Unaware of the professor's fearsome reputation, Eliza squared her shoulders and looked directly into Professor Snape's eyes saying, " Professor, we can explain everything if you…"

Eliza never finished her sentence as Professor Snape interrupted her with a hiss, "Silence you foolish girl". He then turned and stalked off in the opposite direction, leaving no question that he expected the children to follow him. The three children followed Professor Snape as one might follow their executioner. Heads down and feet shuffling the children were led down several staircases to an office door in the dungeons. While Harry and Ron had both been there before, it was not a place any student at Hogwarts wanted to visit if they could avoid it.

"In", commanded Professor Snape coldly as he held open the door. The children entered and Professor Snape followed them into his office and gestured for them to have a seat in the chairs across the desk from him. Professor Snape took his seat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk and silently glowered at the students for several minutes, making them squirm with nervousness.

Finally, Professor Snape spoke, "Do you have any idea what you have done!" His voice became louder as he continued, "You were seen by no less than seven muggles!" "Explain yourselves", he demanded.

"The barrier shut off", said Harry quietly.

"Yeah", Ron jumped in, "and we had to come to school somehow!"

"Mr. Potter", sneered Professor Snape, "Do you or do you not own an owl?"

All three children looked down shamefaced as they realized that the Professor glaring at them from across the desk was correct.

"As it were," Professor Snape continued, "were the three of you in Slytherin, you would all be on the train home, TONIGHT!" "However…"

"They are not", interrupted an older wizard with a long silver beard.

"Professor Dumbledore", acknowledged Harry and Ron respectfully.

Nodding to acknowledge the boys, Professor Dumbledore continued, "As two of these students are in Gryffindor house, it is up to Professor McGonagall to decide the proper punishment".

"We will just go get our things then", whispered Ron heartbrokenly.

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" questioned Professor McGonagall harshly.

"You are going to expel us aren't you?" asked Ron with a glimmer of hope that the answer may be no.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley" answered Professor McGonagall slightly less harshly, "However I will be writing to each of your families, and you will each receive two detentions."

"Now that that's settled", said Professor Dumbledore, "I believe that we have a student here who has yet to be placed in a house."

Everyone in the office looked at Eliza as she blushed and whispered a quiet, "Yes Sir".

"Well then", responded Professor Dumbledore, "Let us move to my office and get that fixed right up."


	5. Chapter 3

********** CHAPTER 3 ************

With that everyone stood and made their way through the castle to Professor Dumbledore's office. As they traveled through the castle, Eliza was mesmerized by all the moving portraits and staircases. She stopped to watch a portrait of a young girl in a flower girls dress. Her abrupt stop caused Professor Snape to plow into the back of her sending her straight into the stone floor. *CRACK* The sound of Eliza's wrist breaking filled the now silent corridor. Everyone stood frozen, waiting to hear Eliza's scream of pain, but it never came. By the time the professors had recovered from the shock, Eliza had picked herself up off the floor and stood staring at the professors confused faces.

Finally Professor Dumbledore spoke, "Perhaps we should go to the hospital wing now, and go to my office tomorrow before classes begin."

"Why?" Eliza asked genuinely confused.

"It may have escaped your notice Miss Schrimgeor," scorned Professor Snape, "but your wrist is broken".

"No Sir, my wrist is not broken", stated Eliza rolling her wrists around in front of the professors as if to prove that she was telling the truth.

The professors were shocked, as they were each sure that they had heard the child's wrist break during her fall.

Professor Snape was the first to recover asserting, "Be that as it may Miss Schrimgeor, you WILL still be going to the hospital wing to have your wrists looked at by a proper healer. Forgive me if I do not take the word of an eleven year old as proof of their wellbeing".

While Professor Snape's tone left no room for argument, Eliza was not going to give in without a fight. Squaring her shoulders for the second time that evening, Eliza looked straight at Professor Snape and stated, "Professor Snape, I am perfectly fine and it is a foolish waste of time and resources to send me to the hospital wing when nothing is wrong", Eliza took a breath and then continued, "Besides I need to know what house I am in or I will have no place to stay tonight."

Ron and Harry, who had been quietly trying to remain unnoticed up to this point, let their jaws drop at the audacity Eliza was showing by speaking disrespectfully to Professor Snape for the second time that evening. They knew that Eliza was always one to argue, but they thought she must have hit her head, along with her wrist, during the fall. Nothing else would explain her lack of common sense when addressing the most feared professor at Hogwarts. Both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall seemed to be of the same belief as the boys as they observed the stare down between the small first year and the ominous potions master. What none of them knew at the time, was that this was far from the last stare down of this nature the two of them would have, however, Professor Snape grew tired of it at the moment and stepped up to the child and placed a firm hand over her shoulder.

"Discontinue this foolish arguing this instant," commanded Professor Snape," You can walk to the hospital wing of your own volition or I will carry you, but you are going. This is neither up for argument, nor debate".

Realizing that she truly did not have a choice Eliza jerked her shoulder out of Professor Snape's grasp and stomped off in the direction they had come from. After a few steps Eliza realized that the others were not following her and she stopped to see what was keeping them. Turning around Eliza saw Professor Dumbledore stifle as chuckle before pointing down the opposite corridor Eliza was traveling calmly revealing, "The hospital wing is this direction, my dear".

Blushing from her embarrassment, Eliza rudely retorted, "Then by all means, lead the way Professor".

Professor Snape, who had finally had it with Eliza's attitude, walked up to the young girl, bent down to her ear, and whispered in his most menacing voice, "If you do not control your temper and your behavior this instant, whether I am your head of house or not, you will find yourself back in the dungeon, and over my knee for a spanking, in the very near future".

Not truly believing that the professor would spank her, but also not willing to test her luck Eliza whispered back a quiet, "Yes Sir", and then turned to Professor Dumbledore saying a bit louder, "Sir, I am sorry for being disrespectful. Would you please lead the way to the hospital wing, as I am unsure of its location?"

Satisfied with Eliza's change of behavior and apology Professor Snape walked back to the other professors and indicated for all three children to follow them to the hospital wing. Eliza stayed quietly at the back of the group and dreaded what was to come. She had two choices, firstly she could let the healer run as diagnostic charm on her and see not only that her wrist was indeed injured, but all of her numerous past injuries that would raise questions she could not or would not answer. Her second choice was to cast a strong glamor over herself and hide all injuries, past and present. The only problem with her second option was that she knew the professors had heard her wrist break and they would not simply accept that it had not happened. Even if she could convince Ron, Harry, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall, there was no way she could convince Professor Snape. That man always saw and heard things other people did not want him to see.


	6. Chapter 4

******** CHAPTER 4 *******

Eliza was so caught up in her own thoughts she did not realize she was in the hospital wing until a plump witch in a white healers robe bustled up to her and instructed her to have a seat on one of the numerous beds filling the room. Eliza did as she was told still debating her options. Finally she decided that, while Professor Snape would never believe that she was fine, she would cast the glamor and worry about the consequences later. Quickly and silently, Eliza cast the glamor and shortly after the healer, who introduced herself as Madame Pomfery, came up to Eliza, once again stating that she would be running a basic diagnostic charm on her to check for any injuries from their ride to school or the fall in the corridor. Slightly surprised, and very relieved, Eliza's scan came up with nothing. Madame Pomfery assured the professors that Eliza's wrists were both fine and none of the children had suffered severe injury from their joyride to Hogwarts.

After Madame Pomfery dismissed all the children from the hospital wing, fifteen minutes later, the group made its way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Thankfully there were no more incidents on the way and when they reached the gargoyle statue Professor Dumbledore announced, "Gobstoppers", and the gargoyle moved to reveal and upward moving stair case. All three professor and three students climbed on the staircase and a few seconds later they found themselves in an office filled with an enormous amount of trinkets and gadgets. As the children looked around Professor Dumbledore conjured three more chairs for the students to sit in and instructed them to do so.

On Professor Dumbledore's desk sat what appeared to be a greatly worn out witch or wizard's hat. Both Ron and Harry knew what the hat was immediately but Professor Dumbledore offered an explanation for Eliza stating, "This hat, my dear, is called the Sorting Hat. We place it upon the head of each student who comes here to learn and the hat sorts each student into one of four houses. The houses are Rave…"

"Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff," interrupted Eliza. However, when she caught the glare Professor Snape was sending her way she quickly added, "Sorry for interrupting Sir. I have just heard of the houses my whole life",

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "No problem, my dear, excitement gets the better of all of us from time to time. As I was saying, this hat will and has sorted each student into the house best suited to his or her traits. So, if you do not mind, I will now place the hat on your head and we will all know at long last which house you will be in."

Eliza gave a small nod at the professor and with that Professor Dumbledore walked around his desk and gently placed the hat on Eliza's head. Immediately when the hat touched Eliza's head she heard a deep buzzing voice in her head saying, "Oh dear, you are a difficult one to place. You have experienced more than any child ever should and yet you remain innocent and pure."

"I don't know what you mean," insisted Eliza to the Hat.

"You may put up glamors but you cannot hide anything from me dear child" replied the Hat. "You would do well in any house we put you in and your advance knowledge will make you very valuable to each house, but due to the amount of emotional damage you have and seeing as you will get the best help in a certain house it better be…" "Slytherin" the Hat exclaimed aloud for all in the room to hear. Each person in the room was shocked, but none more so than Professor Snape, wondering what the Hat was playing at putting such a disrespectful and naughty child in his house. Recovering from the shock Professor Dumbledore congratulated Eliza on her house and dismissed the entire group of professors and students from his office.

As they exited the office, Eliza turned to face Ron with tears in her eyes. He looked at the little girl he considered a sister, and opened his arms to embrace her in a hug. She cried silently into his shoulder for a few minutes before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. She quickly dried her tears and turned to face Professor Snape.


	7. Chapter 5

********* Chapter 5 *********

"As you are now in Slytherin," Professor Snape began addressing Eliza, "You are expected to be in the common room at exactly 9 o'clock in the evening. It is currently 8 o'clock so you have one hour to go to the Great Hall and meet your housemates. Tomorrow you and I shall have a discussion about your deplorable behavior this evening as well as the two detentions that you have been assigned for your poor choice of driving a car to school. Dismissed" and with that Professor Snape turned and walked down the corridor away from the children.

"What a git", Ron said when Professor Snape was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, who the heck does he think he is?", added Harry.

"Apparently he is my Head of House," stated Eliza sadly. She was not truly sad that she had been put in Slytherin. What was upsetting her was that her father had died just two weeks ago and now she felt like she was losing her Weasley family by being placed in a rival house. While her god-brother, Draco Malfoy, would be happy that she had been placed into Slytherin, she did not expect anyone else in her makeshift family to be supportive or happy about the arrangement.

Ron seemed to sense where Eliza's thoughts were because he quietly consoled her saying, "You will always be my second little sister, and we will even try to get along with the ferret if that is what it takes to keep you happy. Besides, as much as I do not like him, he does do a great job of protecting you."

Eliza just nodded and murmured a small, "You're right". Her mind was somewhere else at the moment and her heart hurt nearly as much as the broken wrist she was still hiding under the sleeve of her robe. With the demeanor of one condemned, Eliza followed the boys to the Great Hall. Once at the hall the small trio split apart and Eliza made her way to the Slytherin table feeling more alone than ever.

Once Draco spotted Eliza approaching the table, he ran up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, all the while scolding, "What the hell were you thinking young lady, when your god-father hears about this he is going to take a slipper to your backside".

"I know Drake", replied Eliza solemnly, "although, I think Professor McGonagall is only sending letters to Harry and Ron's families, as I technically have none and most people do not know that your father is my god-father."

"If Professor Snape did not know before, he will know soon," said Draco guiltily.

"Why?", questioned Eliza forcefully.

"Because, he is my god-father and he is looking at us right now," replied Draco looking anywhere but at the young girl he still had held tightly in his arms. "And he is going to interrogate me on whether we are dating or something of that nature. I cannot lie to him so he will soon know the truth." He finished with a small, "I'm sorry".

Eliza was flustered to say the least but she replied as calmly as possible, "It is okay Drake. He was bound to find out soon enough as he is now my head of house. It is not your fault, although I wish you would have let me know he was your god-father before I talked back to him, challenged his authority, and had a stare down with him."

"You did what!," exclaimed Draco, his voice raising several volume levels.

"Shhhhh," hushed Eliza putting a finger to Draco's lips, "I know it was stupid but I was just so angry."

"You will be lucky if the worst you get from father is a slipper after he finds out what you did," stated Draco. "I would not want to be in your shoes right now".

"Me either", admitted Eliza, "Come on and show me to the dorms before I get in even more trouble for being out after curfew", and with that the two of them made their way out of the Great Hall headed for the Slytherin common room.


	8. Chapter 6

******** CHAPTER 6 **********

Professor Snape watched with curious fascination as his god-son embraced the cause of the current headache he was suffering. Why was his god-son hugging her? How did they even know one another? From what he had seen she seemed to be pretty friendly with the youngest Weasley boy and the Potter spawn. So why was she hugging a Slytherin, much less Draco Malfoy? All these questions ran through the professor's head and he vowed to have a chat with his god-son just as soon as he could. He was pulled out of his musing by the sight of the two student he had just been pondering about sneaking out of the Great Hall.

After a few minutes of debating, Professor Snape decided to follow the two students out of the Great Hall. He stood up casually, or as casually as Professor Snape did anything, and headed out the teacher's entrance to the Great Hall to avoid as much attention as possible. He then proceeded to attempt and catch up with his newest Slytherin and his godson. After a few minutes he heard his god-son speak and knew that he was close. He also realized that they appeared to be headed back to the common room. Puzzled, Professor Snape followed close behind listening to what was being said.

"Professor Snape can act like a real jerk sometimes", commented Draco, "But he is one of the best men I have ever met. He takes care of his own and he never allows innocents to be hurt if he can avoid it".

Professor Snape was angered by the comment about him being a jerk but he quickly recovered as he listened to the rest of the boy's comments. It made Professor Snape chuckle to hear how Draco viewed him, despite the horrors he, Professor Snape, had committed in the past.

"I know Drake", replied Eliza, "Professor Snape and I have had many interactions in the past, although there is no way that he would recognize me from that girl. It is funny to see the anger burning in his eyes and still know that he is capable of amazing gentleness and kindness when he is helping someone in need".

"What is this girl talking about", thought Professor Snape, "I have never met her before in my life". But why then would the girl make a comment like that if she did not know that the professor was following them. By the time Professor Snape had snapped out of his thoughts the two children had entered the common room and the professor continued on to his personal quarters to rest before he had to introduce himself to all of his Slytherins, and lay down the rules for the upcoming school year. The discussion with Draco would have to wait for another time.


	9. Chapter 7

******** CHAPTER 7 ********

As Eliza entered the common room, closely followed by Draco, she gasped at the eerily beautiful glow from the ceilings. The blue green light danced across the ceilings and floors in a beautiful pattern.

"This is so beautiful", breathed Eliza, "Not at all what I was expecting".

"What were you expecting?" questioned Draco jokingly, "A torture chamber".

"Possibly", replied Eliza with a smirk.

Just then the rest of the house began flooding in and Eliza and Draco moved farther into the room to allow the rest of the students room to enter. After a few minutes of students pushing their way through the portrait hole Professor Snape entered with this black robes billowing ominously.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts", Professor Snape began, "I wish to welcome all of you back and briefly discuss the rules and expectations for the year. Older years, you may already know most of this but a refresher should not be unwelcomed". "As you can all see, the rules are listed on the wall behind me. While I will hesitate to punish a Slytherin in public, should your behavior reflect poorly on yourself or this house, the consequences will be quite severe", warned Professor Snape. "In public we will present a united front because many of the other houses will be against us, and even some of the professors will take points or assign detentions unfairly. If you feel that you have been assigned consequences from another professor unfairly you are welcome to address it with me. However, if I find out that you were punished fairly and deservedly, you will likely have consequences from me as well. For all intents and purposes, while you attend Hogwarts and reside in Slytherin dorms, you are like my children. I will protect you fiercely, but do not expect to get away with misbehavior".

With that Professor Snape stopped speaking and looked around the room at the students he would be head of for the upcoming school year. He had meant every word he had said and he knew that some of the students would test the validity of his statement. If fact, he was sure of at least one little girl who would be one of the first to see that he meant what he said.

Finally Professor Snape began speaking again, "First and second years will need to be in their dorms and in bed no later than ten in the evening on school nights, third and fourth years at ten thirty, fifth years and up at eleven. The curfew for weekends is midnight for all students. It is important that every student gets enough sleep. If you are behind on homework or are in need of assistance ask one of the older student for help. With the exception of detention, there is zero tolerance for students being out after curfew. Prefects will let me know if they catch a student from our house out and there will be consequences", concluded Professor Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy", added Professor Snape, "I would like to speak with you for a moment before bed if you will wait back after everyone is dismissed".

"Yes Professor Snape", replied Draco looking nervous.

"Very good", said Professor Snape, "Everyone is dismissed, first and second years have a half hour to be changed and in bed. I wish you all a pleasant night."


	10. Chapter 8

********** CHAPTER 8 **********

After the students had trickled off to their dorms, or had enough common sense to get out of hearing range, Professor Snape walked up to Draco and questioned, "How was your summer Draco"?

"It was good Sir", replied Draco not quite making eye contact with his godfather/professor.

"It appears you have made a new friend as well," commented Professor Snape. He noticed that Draco looked in the direction of the girl's dorm at that comment.

"No new friends Sir," responded Draco, "Just ran into some longtime friends",

"So the young girl you were hugging tonight was a longtime friend?" quizzed Professor Snape.

"Yes Sir," answered Draco, "I have known her since I was little". Draco knew where this line of questioning was going and he wanted to get it over as soon as possible so he added, "She is my god sister".

"Your what?" asked Professor Snape incredulously, "I did not know your father or mother had a goddaughter".

"Yes Sir," said Draco, "She is my father's goddaughter".

"I see", replied Professor Snape, "Then perhaps he will be interested to know about her little joy ride to Hogwarts. Good night Draco, and I expect you in bed in twenty minutes with the rest of the second years. Whether you are my god son or not you are still expected to follow the same rules as everyone else".

"Yes Sev," smirked Draco before he quickly wrapped his arms around Professor Snape's waist and squeezed a quick hug.

"You impertinent brat", scolded Professor Snape jokingly, landing a light swat to Draco's backside. "Get to bed".

Draco scurried off to his dorms with a chuckle, looking back only once to see his godfather walk out the portrait hole before ascending the stairs to the dorm he shared with four of his year mates. As Draco changed for bed he wondered if he had done the right thing by telling his godfather about Eliza. On the one hand she would be in so much trouble if Professor Snape contacted his father about her behavior, on the other hand, Draco would be in just as much trouble if he had chosen to lie to his godfather. Professor Snape was a master at knowing when people were lying to him and while Draco felt bad for his god sister, he was very glad that he was not currently nursing a sore bottom as a result of lying to his godfather. He had made that mistake only once, and he never intended to make it again if he could help it. With that thought Draco, now dressed in his pajamas, climbed into bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep knowing he had made the right choice, even if it felt a bit like a betrayal of his god sister.


	11. Chapter 9

********** CHAPTER 9 **********************

As Professor Severus Snape made his way back to his personal chambers he pondered over what he had learned from Draco regarding Ms. Eliza Scrimgeor. He was shocked that he had never heard of her prior to her arrival at Hogwarts. While Professor Snape was not a very open man he considered himself to be relatively close to the Malfoy family. Why then, had he never heard mention of Lucius' god daughter before now? As Professor Snape thought the question over in his mind he realized that the only way to receive an answer would be to ask Lucius himself. With that thought in mind Professor Snape walked over to his fire place and picked up a small handful of dust and threw it in the fireplace. As the flames turned green Professor Snape knelt on the floor and inserted his head into the fire, speaking Malfoy Manor as he did so. A second later the voice of Severus Snape could be heard echoing in the silent study of one Mr. Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, we need to talk!" exclaimed Severus from the fireplace.

After a few minutes a tall man with shoulder length blond hair and stormy grey eyes entered the room and came to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this evening?", questioned Lucius sounding anything but pleased.

"I believe something of yours has come to Hogwarts this year", responded Severus with equal false nicety.

"I am quite sure I do not know what you speak of", stated Lucius guilty.

"A young lady was sorted into Slytherin tonight Lucius, one who appears to be your god daughter", stated Severus.

"Oh", indicated Lucius looking relieved, "I am very glad Eliza was sorted into Slytherin".

"Is that all you are here about?" questioned Lucius.

While Severus knew that he had come to tell Lucius all the wrongs that his god daughter had committed that day something was nagging in the back of his mind and past experience had taught him to listen to his instincts. For whatever reason, Severus found himself answering Lucius with a yes and quickly bidding him a good night before extracting himself from the fireplace in his office. Standing and stretching out his sore knees he pondered why he had not told Lucius about his god daughter's behavior. The more he thought about it the more Severus decided that the reason did not really matter, he did not need to tattle on his students to their god parents. He, Severus Snape, was perfectly qualified to curb the misbehavior of his young charges, and that was exactly what he intended to do the following day. With that in mind, Severus retired to his bed chambers for some much needed rest. He could tell this was going to be a very interesting year.


	12. Chapter 10

************ CHAPTER 10 *************

Back in the Slytherin girls' dorms, Eliza was cradling her still broken wrist closely to her chest. She knew that she needed to have it healed, and quickly, if she was going to retain full use of her arm. After much debating inside her head Eliza decided that she could not take care of her injury alone.

Silently she snuck down to the girls' lavatory and whispered "Sarah" into the air.

A few seconds later a small house elf popped into existences a few feet in front of where Eliza was standing. The creature gave a bow and then spoke quietly questioning, "What can I do for you young mistress?"

"Sarah", responded Eliza, "There is no reason to be so formal. You practically raised me and there is no need to call me Mistress. Please just call me Eliza".

"As you wish Miss Eliza," said Sarah with another bow. "How is I to be helping you?"

"I have broken my wrist and for reasons I do not want to share I am in need of some skelegrow from my private stores at my father's house," answered Eliza. "It is very important that no one else know about the broken wrist."

"Is this school making the students take care of their own injuries," demanded Sarah looking very distraught. "Oh my poor Miss Eliza, first her father and his nasty friends is hurting her and now her school is not taking good care of her either. My poor Miss Eliza, I will be right back to make you all better little one. Just wait a few minutes more."

Before Eliza could reply to Sarah's statements the house elf had disappeared leaving a very guilty student waiting for her to return with the potion necessary to fix Eliza's broken bones. She had not meant for Sarah to take her unwillingness to have Madame Pompfery fix her arm as a sign that the school would not heal her. Eliza made a mental note to clarify that with the little elf when she returned. A few seconds later the house elf reappeared and began fussing over Eliza like a mother hen.

"Open up Miss Eliza", instructed Sarah, "You is needing to take this to make your wrist all better".

Eliza obeyed and swallowed the vile concoction of skelegrow before stating, "Sarah, earlier when I said that no one else can know about my wrist it was not because they would not fix it. My professors made me go to the hospital wing to get my wrist looked at but I cast a glamour over myself to hide all of my injuries, including my wrist."

"Why would you do something so naughty?" questioned Sarah waving a finger at Eliza.

"Had I let Madame Pompfrey run the diagnostic charm, she would have been able to see not only my wrist injury, but all of the other injuries I have had in the past" explained Eliza. "It was very important that no one knows about my previous injuries here," continued Eliza. "Remember when the man had to save me a couple times from the attacks that I received when my father would take me to Death Eater meetings with him?" asked Eliza to Sarah.

"Of course I remember Miss Eliza," answered Sarah. "The man healed you on three occasions when the bad men tried to hurt you at the meetings. How could I forget the man that kept my little Miss Eliza safe?"

"Well, that man is a professor here, he is also my head of house meaning that he is my school dad for the year," disclosed Eliza, "and every time I saw him or he healed me at those meeting it was when I was disguised as a fifteen year old. I cannot let him know that I am the same girl."

"I do not understand why he cannot know", countered Sarah, "but that is being your business and it is late. Let us get you to bed and give you some potion to make you sleep so you do not hurt very bad while you broken bones are being healed."

With that Eliza made her way back to her dorm with Sarah following close behind. Eliza changed quickly into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. Sarah held up a clear vial and Eliza took it gratefully and swallowed it with one gulp. A minute later the potion took effect and Eliza was drifting off into a deep sleep. The last thing Eliza heard before she lost consciousness was Sarah whispering, "Sleep well little one. I is going to make sure that you are finally taken care of the way an innocent child should be."


	13. Chapter 11

Eliza was the last one in her dorm to wake the following morning. She was pulled out of her potion induced sleep by one of the other girls in her dorm shaking her shoulder fiercely saying, "Wake up! We are going to be late to breakfast if we do not leave now! Professor Snape will be furious if we are not there when we are supposed to be!"

"Thank you for waking me up," said Eliza groggily, "You go ahead and I will get down there in a little bit. There is no reason that both of us should get into trouble because I chose to sleep in. My name is Eliza by the way."

"Nice to meet you Eliza, mine's Jessica," said the girl as she headed towards the door. "You really ought to hurry though," Jessica yelled back as she left the room.

Despite Jessica's warning to hurry, Eliza was still far too tired, from the sleeping potion, to worry about being in trouble for missing breakfast. She had missed most of the breakfasts in her life and she was positive that one more missed meal would be okay. With a tremendous amount of effort Eliza pulled herself off her bed and shuffled out the door to the girl's restroom. Once there she took care of her business and decided that she would skip breakfast all together and go outside or a run instead.

Eliza had been going for a run every morning for as long as she could remember. She usually woke up before the sun and ran a few miles before beginning her day. It was the only way that she was able to get herself prepared for the day and burn off the excess energy that she sometimes held within her.

Eliza transfigured her pajamas into workout clothes and made her way out of the dorm and up to the front entrance hall. From the Great Hall she could hear the distinct sound of a howler. Eliza stopped to listen as the howler bellowed, "Ronald Weasley and Eliza Scrimgeor I am absolutely disgusted that you decided to fly a car to Hogwarts. Your father is facing an inquiry at work and it is entirely your fault. If we hear of any other incidents this year we will be bringing both of you straight home. Oh, and Ginny congratulation of being sorted into Gryffindor. "

Eliza was thrilled that she had decided to skip breakfast that morning. She was pleased that the Weasley parents still treated her like a daughter, but she did not fail to notice that they did not congratulate her for being placed in Slytherin. With tears stinging her eyes Eliza made her way out the front doors and down the grounds until she got to the lake. Casting a tempus charm, Eliza set an alarm, to alert her when she had fifteen minutes before class began, and began running full speed around the lake trying to get rid of all the sadness and confusion that she felt about her current situation. After she had been running for about fifteen minutes Eliza started to calm down and after a half hour she felt much better. Deciding to go in early so she could change into her school robes Eliza headed back to the school in much better spirits than when she had come out. With a half hour before class Eliza took a quick shower and dressed in her school uniform. As she was preparing to leave a neatly rolled letter appeared on Eliza's bed startling her. Gently picking the letter up Eliza read.

Ms. Eliza Scrimgeor:

We would like to offer our condolences on the recent loss of your father. Due to his passing, his fortune now belongs to you. The entirety of his funds and assets have been added to your private vault at Gringotts. We will however, need you to come here at your earliest convenience to sign the necessary documents and receive the key for your new vault.

Sincerely,

Gringotts Goblins

Eliza reread the letter over a second time before folding it up and placing it gently in her bag. She would worry about that this weekend. Her current concern was making sure that she was not late to her next class. With that Eliza hurried out the door and up to the Charms Classroom for her first class of the day.


	14. Chapter 12

********** Chapter 12 **************

Draco looked around the Great Hall with concern wondering where Eliza was, and if she had a death wish by missing breakfast on her first day, after having Professor Snape clearly explain the evening before that all Slytherins were expected to attend each meal promptly. Any student arriving after the food appeared would serve detention, skipping a meal all together would result in two detentions and a conference with Professor Snape. No student wanted to have a conference with Professor Snape. A conference usually resulted in the student sitting uncomfortably the following day in classes. Draco's eyes swept the hall once more before looking back at his plate as the food appeared, hoping Eliza had a valid reason for missing breakfast.

From up at the staff table Professor Snape was looking up and down the Slytherin table to make sure that all his snakes were present and accounted for. The repeated swiveling of his godson's head drew to his attention that there was in fact one student unaccounted for. Miss Scimgeor was no were to be seen and the food would be appearing in less than a minute. Professor Snape gave a barely noticeable shake of his head as he pondered where that girl had wandered off to and why she was deliberately disobeying by not attending her first breakfast at Hogwarts. Professor Snape had to stifle a chuckle as he saw Draco's head scan the room once more, as though expecting his god sister to pop out of the table and shout surprise. Professor Snape knew that Draco was well aware of the consequences for missing meals and was concerned for his god sister. He would be having a very stern conversation with the young girl who seemed to have a greater knack for getting into trouble than the Gryffindor trio that she seemed to be so fond of. With that thought in mind Professor Snape proceeded to finish his own meal.

Twenty minutes later each Head of House stood and made their way down to their houses' tables to pass out time tables for their students. When Professor Snape got to Draco he handed him his time table as well as Eliza's and then whispered, "Please inform Miss Scrimgeor that she will be serving detention with me at seven o'clock this evening".

"Yes Sir", replied Draco looking very concerned. "Please Sir, don't be too hard on her. She has had a lot going on lately and she was not feeling very well last night. Maybe she was taken ill and is in the hospital wing".

"While your concern for you god sister is commendable Mr. Malfoy," stated Professor Snape, "She was at the hospital wing last night and Madame Pomfery gave her a clean bill of health."

" That may be true Professor, but I know Eliza and you don't find out anything about her unless she wants you too and I can promise you Sir that she was in bad shape last night," insisted Draco.

"Do you mean to imply that Miss Scrimgeor is so skilled at magic that she can fool a registered mediwitch's diagnostic charm into saying that she is fine," demanded Professor Snape.

"That is exactly what I am saying," responded Draco. "I have seen her do it."

"I will look into it," promised Professor Snape knowing that he was not going to convince Draco otherwise and still having some doubts about the Madame Pomfery's findings himself. He was still quite positive that he had heard Miss Scrimgeor's wrist break when she had fallen on the staircase the previous evening.


	15. Chapter 13

************ Chapter 13 *************

Despite having left her dorm in plenty of time to make it to class, Eliza walked into Charms class five minutes late and in a foul mood. The cause of her current tardiness and bad mood was her god brother, Draco Malfoy. Draco had ran into Eliza in the hallway on the way to his first class and had stopped her to lecture her about the importance of her attending all of her meals.

"Eliza, did you no hear Professor Snape last night when he said that every student was supposed to attend every meal unless they have an excuse from another Professor?", demanded Draco.

"I wasn't feeling well", replied Eliza aggressively, "besides, I hardly see why my missing breakfast is any of your concern anyways".

"It is my concern because you are my god sister and it is my job to look out for you", replied Draco firmly.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me Draco, I am perfectly capable of looking out for and taking care of myself" stated Eliza.

"I know you are capable," said Draco, "But you don't and shouldn't have to do it all alone. Not anymore" "Also, Professor Snape asked me to let you know that you are to serve detention with him at seven o'clock this evening. Do not be late" and with that Draco handed Eliza her time table and turned to head towards his own classroom.

Eliza stomped off irritated that Draco was trying to tell her what to do simply because he was a year older than her and his god father was their head of house. It was in that same foul mood that she barged into Professor Flitwick's classroom, slamming the door open and causing the short Professor to topple off the stack of books he was currently standing on.

"I am sorry Sir", blurted out Eliza, jolted out of her bad mood by the expectation that she was probably in more trouble for slamming the door and frightening her professor. "I opened the door harder than I meant to, are you alright", questioned Eliza as she ran to the front of the class to help her professor up.

"Not a problem my dear," responded Professor Flitwick kindly to Eliza's apologies, "though do try to be more careful in the future".

"Yes Sir", answered Eliza as she made her way to an empty seat at the middle right side of the classroom.

"Now class today we will be introducing some basic wand movements", instructed Professor Flitwick. "The first of which is swish and flick. I will demonstrate it and then I expect you to imitate my motions".

The class followed Professor Flitwick's instructions and by the end of the class several students, including Eliza, were able to make a feather levitate several feet above their desks.

"Have a good day students," dismissed Professor Flitwick at the end of Charms, "Miss Scrimgeor please stay behind for a few minutes."

Eliza wondered if she was going to be in trouble for slamming the door and startling her professor so much that he fell. As she waited for the rest of the student to file out, Eliza, was thinking up a good reason for slamming the door and planning another apology. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not notice her Professor had approached her.

"Eliza," said Professor Flitwick to get her attention.

"I can explain…", Eliza never got to finish her statement because Professor Flitwick held his hand up to indicate that she should be quite, and then proceeded to say something that would bring tears to her eyes.

"Eliza, I am very impressed with your control of your magic, especially for a first year. It is almost unheard of for a student to have that much control in the first lesson. I expect the very best from you because you have shown me today that you have the makings of an amazing witch someday."

"Thank you Sir," was all Eliza could say as tears welled in her eyes. She had never been praised on her abilities before. She was used to being told that she needed to be better, despite the fact that she could do some magic that grown witches and wizards struggled with. This was the first time that someone had told her how proud they were of her and that they had high expectations for her.

With a happy heart Eliza made her way to the rest of her morning classes in a bit of a haze, thrilled to finally feel that she was good enough, that she was someone worth being proud of.


	16. Chapter 14

************* Chapter 14 ******************

Eliza wandered into the Great Hall for lunch after having completed Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts that morning. Defense against the Dark Arts had been a complete waste of Eliza's time in her opinion, having had to listen to the clueless Professor, Gildroy Lockhart, talk about his favorite colors and how shiny his teeth were. Eliza knew that if he did not improve his teaching the next class she would begin skipping it, regardless of the consequences. Right now however, Eliza was far more concerned with when the food would arrive. She was very hungry from going from a run and skipping breakfast that morning. Just before the food arrived an owl swooped over the Slytherin table and deposited a letter directly in front of Eliza's empty plate. She tentatively picked it up and opened the seal reading:

 **Miss Scrimgeor:**

 **I noticed your absence this morning at breakfast and would like to discuss the**

 **importance of attending every meal, as well as your detentions for refusing**

 **to abide by the rules we discussed last night. I expect you to be at my classroom**

 **at 7 o'clock this evening. Wear old clothing as you will be serving your first**

 **detention immediately following our conference.**

 **Respectfully,**

 **Professor Severus Snape**

Eliza suddenly felt much less hungry, she waited for the food to appear, took a few bites, and then left the Great Hall after arriving there just a few minutes prior.

Eliza was angry and frustrated as she stormed through the hallways. Why did everyone care whether or not she ate? Eliza had missed more meals in her life than she cared to count and she had always been fine. So, why was everyone at this school so concerned about it. Eliza was so distracted by her own frustrated thoughts that she did not hear the Weasley twins, Fred and George, sneak up behind her. A second later Eliza felt herself tossed into the air and withdrew her wand to defend herself if necessary. When Eliza realized that she was in no real danger she brought back her fist and slammed it into the chest of the twin closest to her. Fred bent over in pain gasping.

"What was that for?" questioned Fred in pain.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me", replied Eliza sternly.

"We just saw you leave the hall in a huff and we thought we would come and cheer you up", said George putting his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"I am fine", snapped Eliza.

"Sure you are", agreed Fred sarcastically having recovered from the punch, "that's why you are out here moping on you own."

"So whats really got you into your foul mood?" asked George as he scooped Eliza up in his arms and moved to the bench in the hallway before depositing her on his lap.

Eliza would never admit it but she loved the times when the twins would hold her and let her talk through whatever was bothering her without letting the situation become too serious. She turned to put her face against George's chest as he felt Fred put a comforting hand on her back.

"I got detention," murmured Eliza into George's cloak.

"Can you say that again?" questioned George, "We could not understand you with a mouth full of robes.

"I got detention," repeated Eliza slightly louder.

"What for?" asked Fred.

"I skipped breakfast this morning and last night Professor Snape told the entire house that we were expected to attend every meal or we would get detention. I took some dreamless sleep last night due to other injuries and I woke up late and very groggy. Since I was so late I decided to just skip breakfast all together and go for a run around the lake," blurted out Eliza in a rushed voice. "I just don't get it why I am in so much trouble. I have missed half the meals in my life and no one has cared in the past and now suddenly it is you had better eat every meal or you get spankings and detention. It is not fair and I don't like it." By the time Eliza had finished her rant she was crying steadily into George's robe.

"Shhh baby girl," cooed George looking at his twin for support.

"Eliza," said Fred tenderly, "What has happened to you in the past is deplorable and you should never have had to go through it. You have been our sister by heart for these past few years and yet we know very little about you. What we do know however, is that you are finally getting the chance to be a normal student and while it will be a rough transition, you should never have had to experience whatever made you feel like having people care about you was abnormal."

"Eliza we love you as a sister," affirmed George, "and we hate to see you sad but you will have to adjust to the new environment, and having adults around that truly care about your best interest. It will be rough for a while but it will get better. Besides, you always have us if you need us to get someone back for giving you detention."

Eliza chuckled at George's last statement and dried her eyes on his robes making him groan jokingly about having to cast a drying spell on his soaked clothing. She really did love the twins and while she would never tell them most of what she had gone through, Eliza knew that the twins guessed much and had some ideas about what she had gone through. Despite knowing Eliza had a rough life growing up the twins never treated Eliza differently than their other siblings, and for that Eliza was eternally grateful. Just as Eliza was getting off of George's lap the bell rang and Eliza prepared to go to her most dreaded class of the day, Potions.


End file.
